louvreorgfandomcom-20200216-history
Survivor: The Diomedes
) TDF2132 ( ) ZachcBullard ( ) |castaways=16 |episodes=12 |tribes= |previousseason= |nextseason= |dvd=S3_DVD_Cover.png}}Survivor: The Diomedes is the third season of Survivor on the Louvre ORG Network. You can view all of the season's blog posts here. Twists *'Hidden Immunity Idol' - A hidden immunity idol allows a player to save themselves from elimination at a tribal council if played correctly. One idol was hidden at each starting tribe camp, with another being hidden at the merged camp. Two different idol search systems took place this season, the traditional grid and The Bridge. *'Tribe Expansion' - At the final 13, the tribes were swapped and a third tribe called was introduced, leading to 3 tribes of four with one person being sent to Exile Island for the round. *'Rewind Round' - In the pre-merge, the fifth round of the game commenced backwards, resulting in three tribal councils taking place. However, only one set of results was read, that of the losers in the following immunity challenge which took place after the voting period. **A second rewind round took place at the Final 6 period of the game. *'Back in Time' - The Final 10 round of the game saw the merged castaways paired up for the duration of the round as a call-back to Blood vs. Water. One pair would win the reward challenge and visit 'Kami Island' - as a call-back to Shikoku, and one pair would win the immunity challenge, meaning two people would be immune at the first merge tribal council. *'The Bridge' - In the merge, castaways would face a new idol search system called The Bridge. They would have to cross a bridge periodically without falling through broken planks in order to snatch the hidden immunity idol at the other end. *'The Blind Auction' - A twist on a classic, the Blind Survivor Auction saw the final nine bid for items completely blind. Results were also kept a secret except for the eventual announcement of the owner of the immunity necklace, as well as the message in a bottle. *'Reset Idol' - In the blind auction, a reset idol was won. This type of hidden immunity idol grants immunity to anybody who has had votes cast against them in a tribal council but forbids them from voting in the following revote. *'Message in a Bottle' - Alongside immunity at the Blind Auction, the message in a bottle was paired up with the immunity necklace. This bottle contained a message which eventually leads to another person being voted out after tribal council, on Day 26. Hosting Team Castaways Episode Guide Voting History Trivia *' ' was revealed on September 8th, 2018. *The application process opened on September 8th, and closed on October 7th. *This is the first Louvre season to feature no American players at Final Tribal Council. *The Diomedes has the least amount of episodes of a Louvre Survivor season to air to date. *Despite having the smallest cast to date, The Diomedes lasted 7 weeks from start to finish. Category:Seasons Category:Survivor Seasons